


The Fire Below

by usachanbeccer



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Made up rules about ghosts, Nonbinary Character, Other, This is for my motw character, Watch as I make up history and then forget it, idk if the stuff is too graphic but better safe than sorry, just wanted to give them an origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Bean Green loves giving the Flashlight Tours, it's always fun to spook tourists with ghost stories in the middle of the night, but on the anniversary of the fire that made the mansion famous something may be going bump in the night, changing Bean forever.A Monster of the Week player character story for my character Bean Green.





	The Fire Below

**Author's Note:**

> *returns to ao3 with yet another new story work* Guess who's procrastinating! Welcome to my original story based on a Tabletop RPG. I had a lot of fun with this, this game is so fun (especially as the monstrous class) and I highly recommend it!   
> Enjoy!

Bean grabbed their flashlight off the desk and ran out of the room, they were late. The last tour starts at one and it was currently 1:15. Bean raced through the mansion and burst out into the field, running to the stables where their last group should be waiting.

 

“Sorry I’m late! Welcome to the flashlight tours!” Bean shouted as they slammed open the doors to the stables, startling a few of the waiting guests.

 

Bean took a moment to catch their breath, smiling at the group and raising the flashlight to their chin, casting their face in a spooky glow, “now, who’s ready to get spooky?”

 

The group laughed a little nervously, after all, it was one in the morning and they were standing in a haunted stable. Bean laughed and launched into the history of the old mansion.

 

By the time the group got over to the mansion, they were caught up and Bean was ready to tell them about the ghosts living inside. 

 

“So, now that you know the basics, who’s ready to learn about some ghosts?” The group gave a small cheer and Bean laughed, unlocking the front door and letting the group file inside. 

 

“So, here in the entryway is the ghost of the lady of the house, Miss Lotte who mysteriously disappeared the night of the basement fire. She was reported to reappear three years later in this very house with her new husband and is said to haunt this entryway.” Bean let the guests explore the entryway, taking in the gothic era architecture and the expensive details in the furniture. 

 

“Guests have reported feeling tugs at their coats and a chill on their shoulder, as if someone was inviting them to take off their coat, though we won’t worry about that, since it’s only October.”

 

A few guests tugged their sweatshirt collars closer as they shuffled in further, almost making it into the foyer before Bean, held out their arms, keeping the group in the entryway.

 

“Be sure to wipe your feet, the lady of the house has been known to shove people out if they track mud into her home.” Bean warned, making a point to wipe their shoes on the rug before taking a step into the foyer. Hesitantly the rest of the group did the same. 

 

Bean led the guests through the mansion; telling them the stories normal guests didn’t get, whispering the forbidden tales of the Robertsvale Mansion, showing them secrets that only came out during the Witching Hour. 

 

Bean enjoyed sharing this different side of the mansion with the guests, it was their favorite part. The guests were always huddled close together as each pair of eyes grew wide as saucers, tracking Bean’s flashlight with hawk-like diligence. Each shifting shadow and creaking floorboard made them jump and Bean loved to see them feign bravery after each jump. 

 

Finally, Bean led the group into the cellar that no one was allowed in during normal hours. Bean stopped the group just before opening the cellar doors, shining their flashlight on the “DO NOT ENTER” sign above the door.

 

“Alright, you’re a lucky group, I’m only allowed to show this cellar one night a year, on the anniversary of the fire they burned down the servants’ quarters. Who’s familiar with the story?” A few hands went up and Bean smiled, a group mostly unfamiliar with the story was a good group, they could tell the whole story without worrying about boring them with facts the group already knew. 

 

“Well, on October 11th, 1887, a servant came down here to fetch Mr.Robertson a bottle of wine, but a mysterious spark started and a roaring fire consumed the cellar and the servants’ quarters above it. Luckily, they all escaped, safe.”

 

A hush fell over the room as Bean lowered their flashlight, casting long shadows over the room and the group. Bean continued it a low whisper as they began to slowly open the cellar doors.

 

“No one knows how it started, but some say that it was an evil spirit, angry with Louis Robertson, having tried some...  _ questionable _ business ventures. Others say it was a jealous business rival, hoping to kill off the heir to the Robertson Mining Company to further his business practices, but like I said before: Miss Lotte Robertson was nowhere to be found the night of the fire.”

 

Bean let the door slowly creek open and shined a light in the far wall. Scorch marks from the fire still stained the wall, causing creaking wood and a feeling of unease, as if the ceiling above them would cave in at any moment. 

 

“Now, be careful, we wouldn’t want to disturb any spirits still lurking here.” 

 

With that, the group cautiously made their way into the room, their wide eyes roaming the room and taking in all the sights. This had to be the creepiest room in the whole estate, scorch marks from a mysterious fire, covering the whole room except a small spot on the floor, which was covered with a different stain. No one knew what the stain was or where it came from, but it lingered and gave Bean an uneasy feeling every time they saw it.

 

Bean stood in the entryway, letting the guests have the full room to themselves to look at the wine cellar, and Bean nodded along as people talked quietly to each other, whispered questions of what could’ve happened here or how uneasy they felt standing there. No one wanted to stay long in this room, that’s why it was the last room on the tour, it helped usher the guests out of the mansion much quicker than the other rooms. 

 

“Alright gang, time to go, it’s nearly three, and you know what happens then?” Bean looked at the guests, throwing questioning gazes to each other before tentatively asking Bean what happened at three a.m.

 

“Three a.m. is the Witching Hour, you don’t want to be caught near lurking spirits during the Witching Hour.” Bean held the door open for the tour guests as the hurriedly made their exit. Bean then led them out the back to the parking lot, the main entrance having closed at one, right after the group left. 

 

“Alright everyone, drive safe and thanks for joining us on the Robertsvale Mansion Flashlight Tour.” Bean watched as everyone made their way to their respective cars and drove off, leaving one car in the parking lot, waiting for Bean to lock up for the night and head back to the dorms.

 

Bean sent out a quick text to their coworker Cayden and their roommate Izzy, letting them both know they were locking up. It was in the employee handbook not to lock up alone, but Cayden and Bean were lazy and just let each other know when they had closed up shop for the night and went home. It was easier that way. 

 

Bean ran back to the main entrance, locking the doors and giving it a quick shake, just to make sure the lock held. Then they made their way around back to close the back entrance, and that’s when they saw it: the cellar doors wide open and a faint glowing light. Curious, Bean slowly made their way over to the cellar doors. They had turned the flood lights off, what was causing that light?

 

“Hello?” Bean called down, peeking their head down, and they breathed a sigh of relief: it was just the flood light.

 

“Well, guess I forgot about that.” Bean made their way back into the cellar and clicked off the flood lights, turning on their flashlight as they did so.

 

Bean turned back to the cellar door, only to find it shut. Bean took in a sharp breath and reached for their bag, searching for something that could help them just in case things turned sour. 

 

In an instant, the room got bright again, not from the flood light but from the flames that began to encircle Bean, leaving them standing in a small circle of the cellar, hoping the flames wouldn’t get closer.

 

“Who’s here? What do you want?” Bean called, looking for any sign of an apparition. Bean caught glimpses of a humanoid mist, fading in and out between the flames, as if it was pacing.

 

Then, a voice, low and rough, as if it had been shrieking for a long time, called out, **“WHY DID SHE DO THIS? WHY?”**

 

“She? Who’s she!”

 

**“SHE DID THIS TO ME! I GAVE HER _EVERYTHING_** **!”** The flames grew larger and hotter, Bean stumbled back, landing on the ground with a thud, throwing their arms in front of their face in an effort to shield themself from the flames.

 

“TELL ME HOW TO HELP YOU!” Bean called out helplessly, ignoring the bad feeling the offer gave them and the painful breaths they took from the smoke filled air. “Tell me what you need.”

 

That seemed to startle the mist, as if it had never considered asking for help, as if all it had known before now was anger and frustration. The mist then turned to Bean and appeared inches from their face.

 

**“KILL.”**

 

The mist disappeared and Bean thought they were safe, for a moment. Then, everything went white hot. Bean was filled with a painful sensation, as if a million hot irons were being pressed into their skin at every angle, hot irons with razor sharp tips. Bean screamed in agony, clawing at their arms, their face, their chest, trying to get rid of the pain. All the while, the same voice screamed in their brain. Whatever was happening to Bean had to be related to the mist and the original cellar fire. But Bean couldn’t think about that now, they couldn’t think of anything. Their head hurt, everything hurt, they didn’t even realize they had been screaming until they had taken in a lungful of smoke, sputtering to a stop as they coughed and hacked, the pain never ending. Bean could feel their will fading as they fought to remain conscious, but it was so hard. The voice screamed and all they could feel was anger, anger at  _ her _ . And finally, Bean let the voice win. 

 

_***_

 

When Bean woke up, they were in a bright white room, covered in bandages and feeling as if they were on fire. 

 

“Bean! Oh my goodness, you’re awake, thank heavens!” Bean slowly looked to their right, making eye contact with Izzy. 

 

“Izzy? What the fuck happened?” Bean asked, letting their head flop down, too tired to keep holding it slightly above the pillow.

 

“Language, Bean.” Izzy sighed, adjusting her chair so Bean could see her from their laid back position. 

 

“As for what happened, there was a fire, the police think it was electrical, you didn’t come home last night and I got worried so I called them and, well-” Izzy stopped, taking a breath looking at Bean with big eyes as if she was about to cry.

 

“Izzy, please, I had a loooong night, but I’m fine, see?” As if to prove it, Bean lifted their arms and did jazz hands. 

 

Izzy nodded, “I better, I better go get your nurse.” And with that, Izzy stood and left the room.

 

As Izzy left, Bean felt a spark of, something, they couldn’t place their finger on the emotion, but it wasn’t good. Bean slowly sat up, looking around as if the hospital room could tell them what they were feeling. And they heard it, the voice from last night. It was quiet, unintelligible, but it was there, and it was ever present. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @indorkcold ! Also let me know what you think? This is my first non fandom work I've wanted to share so I'm s u p e r nervous. Thanks! -Beccer


End file.
